Porn
by Nimia
Summary: Without Plot. Angry sex. Después de la derrota ante Kainan, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa se cruzan en el gimnasio, comenzando una pelea que termina en... algo más


Se advierte que es porno (lemmon explícito) y no posee trama.

Los personajes no me pertencen, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

**PORN  
**

_-Without plot-_

—Es culpa mía que perdiéramos, si hubiera aguantado hasta el final habríamos ganado el partido —aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su interior, haciendo que su sangre hirviera más de lo que ya lo había hecho con el golpe que Rukawa le había dado sin razón.

Sin poder contenerse se abalanzó contra el moreno, dándole un puñetazo directo en la mejilla.

—¡Imbecil arrogante! —rugió Hanamichi, para luego recibir una dura patada en la boca del estómago. Entre sin fines:_ "fue culpa mía" _y uno que otro golpe; Hanamichi más picado que nunca decidió que acabaría con la estúpida discusión, saltando ridículamente encima de Rukawa y, sin medir la fuerza de su salto, terminó con su cabeza empotrada en el piso.

Su cuerpo cubrió completamente al del otro. —Quítate, torpe —escuchó de parte de su rival. Creyó haber perdido la conciencia por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la ventajosa situación. Tomó las muñecas del moreno, dispuesto a pegarle uno de sus cabezazos mortales, pero cuando se estaba posicionando, el otro le dio un rodillazo en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, logrando que Sakuragi lo liberara.

Uno supone que tal vez el cansancio los haría apartarse el uno del otro; que tal vez se tomarían un receso mientras seguían insultándose verbalmente, pero lo único que logró el agotamiento es que terminaran rodando por el suelo del gimnasio intentando dominar el uno al otro, entre forcejeos y miradas asesinas. Moviendo débilmente sus extremidades, sus caderas se frotaban sin control, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, siendo la agitación claramente demostrada por los continuos jadeos.

Hanamichi intentaba no asimilar que su pene estaba rígido como una piedra, suponía que era causa de su furia interna, e intentaba ignorar que su compañero de equipo se encontraba en la mismas condiciones. "Este hijo de puta no se dará por vencido". Necesitaba ir a echarse una paja como nunca.

Por otro lado, Kaede Rukawa, se maldecía a sí mismo por su falta de autocontrol. Tanto roce por aquí y por allá habían logrado que su miembro palpitara con una necesidad que ya no podía sobrellevar.

Y es que a pesar de su situación actual, ambos seguían siendo igual de tercos que siempre.

—Idiota, deja las estupideces y admite que eres un inutil —gruñó el de ojos azules. El pelirrojo sintió su aliento muy cerca de sus labios y no pudo evitar que una mueca de asco se le cruzara por la cara. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, pero su orgullo no le permitía alejarse.

—¡Estúpido zorro, nadie le gana al talentoso Sakuragi!

Sin previo aviso, Rukawa le había dado la vuelta atrapando los brazos del otro por su espalda.

—¿Qué habías dicho, torpe? —provocó, sintiendo como casi una sonrisa se le escapaba.

—¡Aaah! ¡Sueltame zorro! —. Empezó a retorcerse debajo de su enemigo, moviendo su trasero de una manera un tanto peligrosa para Kaede. Cuando éste sintió cómo esas redondas y musculosas nalgas chocaban contra su ingle, un placentero escalofrío le recorrió por completo.

Intentando reprimir un jadeo se mordió el labio. Su maldito cuerpo le estaba pasando una mala jugada. Sus hormonas comienzan a dispararse y ese pelirrojo idiota no para de moverse como una oruga.

Normalmente no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, pero sabía que en este momento no deseaba perder y por lo tanto llevaría su pelea a un nivel muy distinto.

Apoyó su entrepierna directamente sobre el trasero de Hanamichi y acercó sus labios a la oreja de éste. —¿Quien le está ganando a quién ahora?

Sakuragi sintió una fuerte punzada en su pene, y cómo la furia aumentaba al mismo ritmo que su excitación. "Quiero eyacular en tu cara puto zorro", pensó Hanamichi sorprendiendose a sí mismo por la forma en que la calentura guiaba sus pensamientos.

Levantó su trasero y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo en que esta pelea se estaba convirtiendo. El duro miembro de Rukawa se frotaba entre sus nalgas por encima de sus pantalones deportivos. Quería parar esto y no tener que arrepentirse después de lo que ocurriera dentro del cobijo del gimnasio. Pero estaba tan caliente y furioso, no quería perder contra Rukawa ni siquiera en cuanto al sexo.

El moreno estaba en una situación parecida, pero esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera quien detuviera toda esta locura, tan solo por la repulsión que ahora debía sentir. Nunca pensó en nadie sexualmente, por lo tanto esta situación era totalmente alienígena para él. Tampoco significaba que esto le desagrada, al contrario, se había vuelto un desafío. Estaba cabreado de la tonta palabrería del pelirrojo y esperaba que con esto se callara esa hiperactiva boca suya.

De pronto los movimientos del pelirrojo se tornaron más bruscos aún, provocando que Rukawa lo soltara. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Hanamichi ya le había arrancado los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

—Veamos si te atreves a desafiarme ahora, zorrito —. El moreno lo miró con ojos fríos, sin inmutarse. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar los ojos castaños del otro. Se acercó con dos zancadas y le bajó los pantalones al pelirrojo, quien muy ingenuamente no se esperaba esa acción. Debido a que sus pantalones solo llegaron a sus tobillos, Rukawa lo empujo con una mano y ya estaba devuelta en el piso.

Pronto volvieron a rodar por el frío suelo, intentando dominar; a lo cual terminaron sin prenda alguna. Sus musculosos cuerpos sudados se frotaban con desesperación, queriendo determinar quién eyaculaba primero, quién sería el perdedor; ambos con la excitación a flor de piel.

Sus rostros estaban deformados por el deseo y la rabia.

Rukawa estaba encima, mordisqueando el rosado cuello con un desquite frenético, mientras sus manos insistían en separar la nalgas del otro rozando la entrada de este con sus dedos. Hanamichi quería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo estaba tan extasiado que usaba una de sus manos para acallar los gemidos que insistían en brotar de su boca, pues la increíble polla de su enemigo se friccionaba contra la suya en un vaivén desesperado.

El moreno hipnotizado por las marcas que estaba dejando en el cuello de Sakuragi, sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba clavar su pene en ese exquisito agujero que de hace un rato venía incitándolo.

Sin más chupó uno de sus dedos y con la otra mano comenzó a masturbar a Hanamichi para distraerlo.

Se sentía explotar, pero no lo permitiría, Hanamichi Sakuragi no perdería. Con esto en mente imitó a Rukawa y con fuerza le agarró el pene, masturbándolo.

Para el zorro, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin previo aviso introdujo sus dedos en recto de Sakuragi. Necesitaba follarlo, lo necesitaba ahora.

—¡Qué mierda haces estúpido zorro! —gritó sulfurado Hanamichi. De no ser por la mano que aún seguía pegada a su miembro, éste hubiera perdido su erección.

—Cállate idiota —. Pudo notar una pequeña diferencia en la mirada y en las facciones del moreno. Tenía la impresión de que el deseo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se le veía tan concentrado en meter y sacar sus dedos de su ano, que logró apaciguar un poco el impulso de matarlo. No supo si fue su lado morboso el que hizo que empezara a sentirse bien aquella intrusión o el hipnótico rostro del zorro le estaba causando sensaciones extrañas.

Pensó que tal vez ambas y se dejó llevar por primera vez.

Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba enamorado y de una chica, pero jamás pensó en ella sexualmente. Nunca había intentado fantasear con ella de ese modo, pues les tenía mucho respeto a las mujeres. Aquello no significaba que nunca haya despertado con una erección mañanera. Una vez intentó masturbarse, pero se sintió sucio de haberlo hecho pensando inconscientemente en una chica de secundaria, a la cual no se le declaró por vergüenza. A partir de ese momento lo solucionaba con duchas heladas.

Contra todas predicciones esta situación no le causaba repulsión, al contrario le excitaba de sobremanera, jamás se había sentido tan abrumado por la necesidad de tener sexo. Jamás sus hormonas se habían alborotado tanto y de algún modo quería aprovechar de experimentar lo que era meter su pene en un... _agujero._

Pero rukawa no se lo hizo fácil, sin embargo pensó que si dejaba que este se deleitara un poco más con su ano bajaría la guardia y él atacaría. Y eso fue... _solo un pensamiento_, porque ahora estaba siendo sometido contra el suelo ante un en extremo caliente zorro.

Kaede con una energía y fuerza sobrenatural dio vuelta a hanamichi y arremetió contra su ya preparada entrada. Completamente ido, su pene se adentró en la humedecida cavidad hasta la mitad de su longitud.

—¡Y la puta que te parió! —gritó el pelirrojo al sentir tan brutal intromisión. Su sensible ano sentía la palpitación de la polla que se introdujo en él. Poco después sin decir nada, rukawa comenzó a embestir con parsimoniosa suavidad y Hanamichi no podía creer que esta acción le estaba agradando,_ solo agradando _nada más.

El ojitos claros se sentía en el cielo, tanto que no le importaba que el torpe escuchara sus extasiados jadeos. "Es tan estrecho...", se lamió lascivamente el labio inferior, su cuerpo emanaba un calor impresionante, hasta su pálido rostro había adquirido un color rojizo.

Ni hablar de cómo se sentía el pelirrojo, quien seguía impresionado de cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan bien al ser dominado, como su pene orgullosamente erguido ya estaba chorreando pre-semen desvergonzadamente. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de satisfacción, placer y enfado al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas ardían al igual que todo su cuerpo.

— Aaah..., zorro de mierd..aaah —gimió Hanamichi cuando el miembro de su compañero tocó cierto sector que hizo que todo su ser vibrara de placer. —De nuevo... —intentaba formular palabras que se convertían en sonidos de pleno extasis. —¡Más fuerte, hijoeputa! ¡Aaaah!

Kaede no quería creer que el pseudo genio le estaba provocando de una manera tan abrumadora, sentía la necesidad de entrar más profundamente en ese lascivo cuerpo. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, buscando que el mono pelirrojo gimiera con más intensidad, pues aquella voz estaba haciendo estragos en él. Le apretujó las nalgas con vicio y le levantó las caderas, arremetiendo contra él de modo que sus testículos chocaron brutalmente con el otro.

Siguió el mismo ritmo, mientras sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo del genio. Primero sus tetillas, las pellizcó obteniendo un jadeo deseoso que le complació en demasía. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su abdomen dibujando con sus dedos las formas que poseía tal musculatura. Pronto llegó a sus muslos, los cuales acarició con delicadeza para luego con una brutal estocada empezar a atender el palpitante y necesitado miembro del pelirrojo.

—Mmph... aah —Rukawa no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su pálida boca, al sentir cómo esas deliciosas nalgas le apretujaban con maldad.

Las estocadas en su interior eran frenéticas y arrítmicas, el roce de ese duro trozo de carne contra su próstata le provocaba tales sensaciones que se sentía incapaz de sostenerse en sus rodillas. Y de algún modo sus pensamientos se desviaron y quiso que su eterno rival sintiera como si tocara el cielo, por lo que contrajo los músculos de su baja espalda. Cuando escuchó tan exquisitamente caliente gemido, su pene palpitó a punto de estallar. Inhaló profundamente aguantando el impulso de venirse.

—Imbecil no creas que me harás terminar tan fácilmente —desafió Sakuragi con una mirada de determinación sólo comparada a las que da en un partido de basquetbol. Una de las comisuras de los labios de Rukawa tuvo la intención de curvarse levemente, pero logró reprimir tal impulso. Ese torpe definitivamente era un cabeza hueca. Pero a él ya no le importaba quien terminara primero, pues el ya se sentía ganador con tan solo ver como ese pelirrojo se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Lo siguió embistiendo como si no hubiera mañana, jadeando y gimiendo sin pudor alguno, dado que lo único que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos era llegar al clímax y _venirse dentro de él._

El sonido que provenía de sus gargantas y el de sus pieles chocando hacían eco en las gruesas paredes que poseía el gimnasio. Pronto la agitación de ambos cuerpos se hizo más evidente, sintiendo como una ola de intenso calor les embargaba hasta la punta de los dedos, el primero en eyacular, Kaede Rukawa, colapsó sobre el otro, no pudiendo aguantar los intensos espasmos que hicieron vibrar su cuerpo entero, perdiendo toda la fuerza en sus piernas.

Hanamichi a los segundos después luego de que la áspera mano que se encontraba envolviendo su erección le diera un fuerte apretón, no pudo aguantar más soltando su semilla en el resbaladizo piso. Lo último que salió de su boca fue un "Rukawa maldito" y lo demás fueron sólo jadeos incontrolables.

.

.

.

* * *

En el segundo capitulo le tocará a Sakuragi :d Podría convertir este twoshot en longshot si alguien lo desea, e incluirle una trama xdd Pidanmelo, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo c:

Adiou


End file.
